


Preflight Checklist

by Hecateae



Series: Dark clouds; spilt ink [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Snippets, world fusion: old kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateae/pseuds/Hecateae
Summary: Just because you can fly, doesn't mean you can go wherever you want.Just because you can See, doesn't mean the future is always clear.But by the Charter, like that ever stopped them.How they meet: the beginning.See notes





	Preflight Checklist

**Author's Note:**

> Wherein Lydia and Stiles are half-sibs, via the Sheriff. 
> 
> There's more to this story, but this is how it starts.

Stiles can make out Lydia’s hair long before he descends; the bright red a sharp contrast to the icy walls of the Glacier’s hanger. A short drop later, and he’s sitting in the launch area, one paperwing secured among many.

“You sent a hawk.” he leans out, throwing the rope ladder down. 

Lydia shakes her head, thrusting a heavy sack at him before he has a chance to climb out. He stows it under his seat with a bit of shoving.

“A hawk means certainty. Just because I could meet you, or know where you’ll visit next doesn’t mean I’ll risk this just to fate.” She motions impatiently for him to move out of her way and climbs up to join him.

It’s then that Stiles notices the other members of the Clayr who had slowly gathered while they were talking, bringing more supplies. 

Stiles had thought that this was going to be another of their usual jaunts, the two of them going about their own business outside the Glacier, a short trip where he helps Lydia to complete whatever errand she'd decided on... He licks his lips nervously. "Time is going to be an issue, isn't it?" He already knows the answer. Being the center of the Sisters’ silent regard never failed to be daunting. Being the center of their regard while knowing it’s a mission, is even more intimidating. 

“I wasn’t the only one to See this time. It’s imperative we go to Red Lake.” She pauses, taking in the new items being brought over. “Your packages can be left in my rooms.” 

They’re going to need the space.


End file.
